disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda (2011 TV series)
is an upcoming TV series based on the video-game series, The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo and Disney have made an agreement to greenlight sixteen seasons for now. Arcs, Seasons, and Episodes In total, there are seven arcs, sixteen seasons, and one hundred and fourteen episodes so far. Each season tells a different legend, but all somehow links together. All of the episodes are one hour long also like several live action sitcoms. Zelda: Fantasies and Adventures (arc 1) The Legend of Zelda: The Hyrule Fantasy (season 1) Princess Zelda has been held captive by the dark wizard Ganon to take over the tranquil kingdom that is Hyrule and to get the Triforce of Wisdom. Beforehand, Zelda split the Triforce of Wisdom into eight pieces and scattered them everywhere so that Ganon won't find them. Now, a boy named Link has to gather all eight pieces and rescue Zelda, accompanied by a fairy named Spryte. There will be nine episodes. # The Eagle # The Moon # The Manji # The Snake # The Lizard # The Dragon # The Demon # The Lion # The Skull The Legend of Zelda: The Adventure of Link (season 2) Link (from season 1) returns in his sixteenth birthday and he plans to celebrate with Princess Zelda. But, Zelda is cast in a deep spell on accident by the Prince of Hyrule. Now, Link must travel all over North Hyrule to find the Triforce of Courage which will awaken the princess. Meanwhile, evil creatures will try to find Link and kill him to make their "master" return. Link will also find along the way, a new companion named Miff. There will be seven episodes. # Parapa Palace # Midoro Palace # Island Palace # Maze Island Palace # Ocean Palace # Hidden Palace # Great Palace Zelda: An Awakening of the Past (arc 2) The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (season 3) Legends told of an omnipotent and omniscient Golden Power that lay hidden in the land of Hyrule. It was hidden in a sacred realm beyond the reach of men, but one day, a doorway to that realm was suddenly opened. Hoping to claim the Golden Power as their own, the people began to fight. Many sought to enter the hidden Golden Land, but none returned, and instead evil power began to issue forth from the dark portal. So the king commanded seven sages to seal the gate to the land of the Golden Power. Then a mysterious wizard known as Agahnim appeared as from nowhere and with strange magic powers he eliminated the good king of Hyrule. He cast spells on the soldiers and kidnapped young maidens descended from the sages in order to break the seal. This destiny fast approaches for the final maiden, Princess Zelda. Now, it is up to a young nephew of the remaining good soldiers to save all of Hyrule. That nephew, is Link, accompanied by a good friend of Link, Emheralda, a healing fairy. There will be thirteen episodes. # Hyrule Castle # Eastern Palace # Desert Palace # Tower of Hera # Hyrule Castle Tower # Palace of Darkness # Swamp Palace # Skull Woods # Thieves' Town # Ice Palace # Misery Mire # Turtle Rock # Ganon's Tower The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (season 4) Link (from season 3) sails out from Hyrule to seek out new adventures. One day, a hurricane comes and throws Link to a mysterious island named Koholint Island. Now, he must find the Eight Instruments of the Sirens to awaken the Wind Fish to escape the island. Along with Link, is a healing fairy named Felicia, who helps him save the island. There will be eleven episodes. # Tail Cave # Moblin Cave # Bottle Grotto # Key Cavern # Angler's Tunnel # Catfish's Maw # Face Shrine # Eagle's Tower # Turtle Rock # Color Dungeon # Wind Fish's Egg Zelda: The Ocarina and the Mask (arc 3) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (season 5) There will be twelve episodes. # Inside the Deku Tree # Dodongo's Cavern # Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly # Forest Temple # Fire Temple # Ice Cavern # Water Temple # Bottom of the Well # Gerudo's Training Ground # Shadow Temple # Spirit Temple # Inside Ganon's Tower The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (season 6) There will be eight episodes. # Woodfall Temple # Snowhead Temple # Pirates' Fortress # Great Bay Temple # Beneath the Well # Ancient Castle of Ikana # Stone Tower Temple # Moon Dungeons Zelda: The Oracles (arc 4) The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (season 7) There will be eleven episodes. # Maku Path Dungeon # Spirit's Grave # Wing Dungeon # Moonlit Grotto # Skull Dungeon # Great Moblin's Keep # Crown Dungeon # Mermaid's Cave # Jabu-Jabu's Belly # Ancient Tomb # Black Tower The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (season 8) There will be eleven episodes. # Hero's Cave # Gnarled Root Dungeon # Snake's Remains # Poison Moth's Lair # Moblin's Keep # Dancing Dragon Dungeon # Unicorn's Cave # Ancient Ruins # Explorer's Crypt # Sword & Shield Maze # Onox's Tower Zelda: The Four Swords (arc 5) The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (season 9) There will be five episodes. # Chambers of Insight # Sea of Trees # Talus Cave # Death Mountain # Vaati's Palace The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (season 11) There will be six episodes. # Hyrule Castle # Eastern Palace # Tower of Flames # Desert Temple # Pyramid of Doubt # Tower of Winds The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap (season 12) There will be seven episodes. # Deepwood Shrine # Cave of Flames # Fortress of Winds # Temple of Droplets # Royal Crypt # Palace of Winds # Dark Hyrule Castle Zelda: Toon Legends (arc 6) The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (season 10) There will be seven episodes. # Forsaken Fortress # Dragon Roost Cavern # Forbidden Woods # Tower of the Gods # Earth Temple # Wind Temple # Ganon's Tower The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (season 14) There will be eight episodes. # Temple of Fire # Temple of Wind # Temple of Courage # Ghost Ship # Goron Temple # Temple of Ice # Mutoh's Temple # Temple of the Ocean King The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (season 15) There will be six episodes. # Forest Temple # Snow Temple # Ocean Temple # Fire Temple # Sand Temple # Tower of Spirits Zelda: In Twilight and Skies (arc 7) The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (season 13) There will be ten episodes. # Forest Temple # Goron Mines # Lakebed Temple # Arbiter's Grounds # Snowpeak Ruins # Temple of Time # City in the Sky # Palace of Twilight # Cave of Ordeals # '''Hyrule Castle The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (season 16) This season has been approved, but it's unannounced how many episodes there will be and the titles of the episodes. !!! DO NOT EDIT!!! 06:23, December 20, 2010 (UTC) (User:CCs and Cream) ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ What he said. "BEAT IT DOOFUS!" 06:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:TV Shows